Nunca creí que el océano fuera tan hermoso
by blue-mewffin
Summary: Eren naufraga junto con su mejor amigo de un barco de carga que iba hacía Francia, la tripulación del Capitán Rivaille los suben abordo, pero Rivaille no estaba tan contento con los intrusos, pero poco a poco empieza a sentirle cariño a Eren hasta que se convierte en un romance. (AU/ POV EREN/ RIREN)
1. Chapter 1

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo uso a sus hermosos personajes para sacar mi imaginación y entretener a los lectores.**_

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfiction acerca de esta pareja (LevixEren). La cual la estuve pensando escribir desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía como comenzarlo o como emplearlo. Pero ahora que mis ideas por fin salieron disparadas y me dieron la oportunidad de escribirles, espero y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_''Naufragio''_

Sinceramente, nunca fui amante del océano. Si, lo observaba desde lejos, yo y mi mejor amigo leíamos libros sobre este, me contaban acerca de él, pero nunca me atrajo. Nunca aprendí a nadar, no era algo que estuviera en mi lista de pasatiempos. Pero agradezco no haberlo hecho, ya que o sí no todas las aventuras que pasé, el romance, la diversión, todo eso jamás lo hubiera experimentado. Yo de chico era muy mimado. Mis padres me consentían mucho, aunque no era de una familia rica, lograban siempre complacerme con algo, por eso los quería tanto. Casi no tenía amigos en ese entonces, así que por eso mi mamá jugaba conmigo y nos la pasábamos genial.

Mis padres querían salir del país el cual vivíamos, deseaban regresar a su tierra natal. Nunca pudieron acostumbrarse a Inglaterra. Extrañaban Alemania, igual que yo, pero creo que ya me había acomodado ahí, ya que ahí tenía a mi mejor amigo, Armin. Un chico de altura baja, ojos azul celeste y unos cabellos dorados los cuales eran inconfundibles, tenía la misma edad que yo. Él era huérfano, así que vivía con nosotros, lo consideraba como un hermano, éramos muy cercanos. A Armin siempre le gustó la lectura, por lo que algunas veces nos sentábamos en un lugar y leíamos todo el día, era algo muy divertido, luego inventábamos historias tontas o jugábamos con los personajes de los libros.

El puesto económico de mis padres no les permitía salir de Inglaterra. Yo trataba de hacer lo posible para ayudarles, pero un simple niño de diez años no podría lograr nada. Justo cuando cumplí los doce años, mis padres conocieron a un señor alto, de piel muy blanca, ojos avellana y rubio, su nombre era Hannes. Él era muy amable conmigo y mis padres, se volvió muy amigo de ellos, al grado que le llamaba yo ''Tío''. Tres años después, mi padre consiguió, gracias a mi tío Hannes, un pasaje en un barco de carga para poder irnos a Francia y de ahí partir a Alemania, sería un largo viaje, pero estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. En ese entonces ya tenía yo quince años, ya era todo un hombre, según mi madre

. Armin y yo no teníamos problema, estábamos emocionados por el viaje, habíamos empacado rápidamente, ya listos para partir hacía Francia. Sólo una cosa, seguramente extrañaríamos mucho al Tío Hannes y claro, a la bellísima Inglaterra en sí. Nos despedimos de manera adecuada con una divertida fiesta de despedida, nos la pasamos toda la noche platicando y contando chistes con amigos de mis padres. Debo confesar que bebimos algo de alcohol esa noche, aunque a mi madre no le gustaba del todo.

Ya el día en que partimos nos despedimos de todos y embarcamos. Llegamos a donde se suponía que dormiríamos, no era una habitación de lujo ni pobre. Era una simple habitación en un barco de carga y pues estaríamos a gusto los días en que navegáramos. Dejamos nuestras respectivas cosas adentro y salimos a conocer el barco, era un barco muy amplio, aunque era de carga, era muy acogedor. Tenía un comedor para todos los marineros, en la noche encendían con velas, la cubierta tenía unos banquitos para sentarse y no estaban del todo limpio, pero nos gustaba. El barco era cómodo, debo confesar.

Los primeros días estuvieron tranquilos, la brisa del mar se sentía genial al atardecer, el océano se veía hermoso, daban ganas de echarte y nadar hasta no poder más. El cuarto día, Armin y yo leíamos en la cubierta del barco felizmente, era un libro acerca de piratas, yo desde pequeño tenía una afición por los piratas, siempre quise conocer uno y ser parte de su tripulación, era un sueño muy tonto que jamás iba a ocurrir, según todos los que me rodeaban. Los piratas eran muy mal vistos, nadie los quería, la policía los perseguía, robaban, asesinaban, pero yo siempre creí que ellos eran geniales.

Al terminar el libro comenzamos a mirar hacía adelante, donde el sol se estaba ya escondiendo para permitir que la luna salga con su hermoso brillo en el anochecer. Platicamos hasta entonces, el viento estaba algo frío, parecía como sí estuviera a punto de llover. Miré a Armin y le dije. –Armin, vamos adentro. Está empezando a llover y no quiero pescar un resfriado.- me paré de donde estaba sentado, ayudando a mí amigo a parar. –Claro.- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro recogiendo su libro.

Nos dirigimos hacía nuestra supuesta habitación donde estaban mis padres, los saludé y me senté en una de nuestras camas, solo habían dos, una para mi padre y madre y otra para Armin y yo. –Está lloviendo afuera, así que decidimos venir aquí adentro.- dije explicando a mi madre el porqué habíamos entrado tan temprano a la habitación, ya que la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasábamos afuera leyendo, platicando, comiendo, o haciendo algunas bromas a los marineros, era muy divertido.

Pasaron unas horas y sólo se escuchaban unos truenos, los cuales no me dejaban dormir, por lo que decidí salir y ver qué estaba pasando. Para mi sorpresa estaba cayendo una tormenta y el barco estaba siendo agitado por las violentas olas que esta creaba. Tuve una intuición que debía despertar a mis padres y a Armin porque algo malo estaba apunto de pasar. Armin se despertó y me miró algo confuso se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos. –Hay una tormenta afuera, muy fuerte. Parece como sí nos fuéramos a hundir.- Estaba algo asustado, ya que yo jamás había tenido contacto con un barco ni sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, Armin me tomó del hombro para calmarme. –Tranquilo, Eren. Esto pasa seguido, no es algo que te tengas que alarmar.- eso me tranquilizó un poco, aunque sabía que tenía que seguir a mi intuición, pero decidí volverme a acostar.

Unos minutos después escuché como tocaban agresivamente la puerta de la habitación, mi padre se paró y abrió esta. Era uno de los marineros. –¡Salgan rápidamente de aquí, el barco se está hundiendo!- lo miramos algo incrédulos y luego nos paramos enseguida y salimos y como lo dijo, el barco se estaba hundiendo. –Te dije, Armin. ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!- Yo estaba algo enojado con Armin y a la vez asustado, el estaba paralizado y muy asustado, no sabía qué hacer, y eso que el era muy ingenioso. -¡Eren, Armin, apúrense y vamos! ¡Tenemos que tomar uno de esos botes!- mi madre nos gritó dirigiéndose a uno de los botes con mi padre. Yo los miré y corrí hacía ellos junto con Armin.

Ya llegando abordamos el bote pero justamente cuando lo estaban bajando mi madre al quererse sentar se resbaló cayendo al agua. -¡Mamá!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, preparándome para lanzarme hacía el agua para salvarla. Mi padre me detuvo, lo miré confuso, y noté que estaba muy asustado y nervioso. –Eren, yo lo haré.- mi padre me hizo a un lado y se aventó al agua. -¡No!- yo me asomé para ver sí los encontraba, pero no veía ni un rastro de ellos, empecé a entrar en pánico. Armin estaba llorando asustado y sin saber qué hacer, estaba oscuro y no se veía nada más que las agresivas olas pegando al dañado barco, sólo se podía observar gracias a la luz de la luna.

Soltaron el bote donde estábamos nosotros y una ola gigante nos golpeó haciéndonos caer de este, nos caímos al agua y las olas no nos daban la oportunidad de salir a respirar, sentía que este era nuestro fin y nos íbamos a ahogar. Pero en eso encontré de nuevo nuestro bote, agarré a Armin con todas mis fuerzas y lo ayudé a subir al bote, no sabía nadar, pero de alguna forma pude sobrevivir unos minutos ahí, aplicando lo que había leído con Armin en algunos libros. Cuando nos subimos al bote nuevamente me quedé paralizado queriendo llorar, miré a mí alrededor de nuevo para ver sí encontraba a mis padres, pero era inútil, no estaban en ningún lugar. Empecé a llorar y a gritar con furia, en ese momento Armin estiró sus brazos hacía mí dándome un cálido abrazo para que me calme. –Eren, tenemos que sobrevivir por ellos, ¿sí?- me dijo mientras los dos llorábamos en el hombro del opuesto. –E-Está bien.- me limpié las lágrimas y me recosté en el bote junto con Armin, teníamos frío, estábamos deprimidos, no sabíamos qué comeríamos. Sólo esperábamos que la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado.

Toda la noche me quedé despierto, hasta que hubo un punto en el que cerré completamente los ojos y caí dormido. Y ahí estábamos los dos, profundamente dormidos, aún con frío y tristes por todo lo ocurrido. En mi mente rondaban recuerdos de Inglaterra y mis padres, lindos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

Al día siguiente, cuando la tormenta ya no estaba y el sol ya había salido resplandeciente. Nos despertamos y nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy raro, parecía ser como un una cubierta de algún barco. Había gente rondando por ahí, limpiando la cubierta y algunos tomando ron hasta no poder más. Miré a mí alrededor confundido, y asustado, ¿dónde estábamos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la gente estaba vestida como sí fueran una clase de piratas? Armin miró hacía arriba observando las velas del barco y en eso me golpeó suavemente con su codo., ya que no tenías movilidad en las manos, porque estaban atadas, y señaló con el índice hacía las velas. Tenían una extraña imagen de unas alas como en un tipo escudo, yo me preguntaba ¿acaso son marineros? No, al ver sus prendas de vestir y su comportamiento eso no era posible.

En eso una persona de baja estatura, ojos plateados con mirada asesina y cabello negro salió de la cubierta, dirigiéndose hacía nosotros y mirándonos de reojo. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían anteriormente y nos observaron fijamente. La mirada del azabache me incomodaba mucho, era fría. –Veo que la cuatro ojos los encontró perdidos en el mar.- Armin y yo nos miramos mutuamente algo nerviosos por la mirada del pelinegro hacía nosotros. –Bien, tal vez me sirvan en la tripulación. Siendo marineros o esclavos, ¿ustedes qué dicen?- miró hacía su demás tripulación preguntando con la voz alta. -¡Esclavos!- todos votaron por esa opción, y los dos nos quedamos paralizados y confundidos, ¿qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué tendríamos que ser esclavos? ¿Qué clase de juego era este?

–¡Hey! ¿Y nuestra opinión dónde está?- el azabache me miró, se agachó, ya que nosotros estábamos sentados, amarrados de las manos, se acercó a mi cara con la mirada aún más asesina. -¿Tienes algún problema con la votación, mocoso de mierda?- preguntó con una voz amenazante y eso me dio escalofríos. –Uhm, no, no, para nada. Sólo que yo creo que sería una mejor idea sí nos preguntara y así nosotros pudiéramos deci-.– antes de poder terminar la oración el ojiplateado me dio una patada en la cara haciéndome perder un diente. -¡¿Q-Qué le pasa?!- lo miré con ira, y este me respondió con otra patada, agarrándome del cabello y estrellando mi cara en su rodilla, luego de eso me pisó la cabeza con el pie derecho. -¿Decías algo?- el azabache dijo despreocupado por todo lo que me había hecho, todos ahí miraron el espectáculo y se quedaron atónitos, aunque ya sabían como el Capitán era, les sorprendió mi valentía a contestarle.

Me agarró del cabello acercando mi cara a la suya. –Soy el Capitán de este barco, ¿entiendes? Así que lo que yo digo se hace, todo lo que te ordene lo debes cumplir, o habrá un castigo peor al que recibiste anteriormente.- se me quedó mirando algo curioso y sonrió de lado. –Pero no te mataré, me sirves en mi tripulación, últimamente hemos perdido a varios, y creo que tú estarías perfecto para limpiar la cubierta. ¿Qué dicen, marineros?- volteó a ver a la tripulación. -¡Sí!- todos contestaron alegremente, yo no sabía porque estaban tan alegres de que alguien limpiara la cubierta, pero en ese momento estaba más concentrado en quitar el dolor que tenía. –Bien.- me soltó y se enderezó limpiando sus manos con el pañuelo que llevaba en el pecho. –Alguien limpié la basura.- se retiró a su cabina sin decir nada más, yo seguía en el suelo adolorido. -¿Estás bien, Eren?- Armin me preguntó preocupado. –Eso creo…- yo sin casi poder hablar, por el dolor que me había causado la pérdida de mi diente.

Una chica de lentes, de estatura alta, algo hiperactiva y castaña se dirigió a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Uhuhuh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡¿Náufragos?!- dijo la chica emocionada. –¡Woah, qué hermoso! ¿Me ayudarán a encontrar a ese monstruo que abunda en los mares, verdad?- nos preguntó con algo de emoción y nos desató. Después me ayudó a parar y a Armin igual y nos llevó a su cabina, ya que ella era una superior en la tripulación. Nos sentó en una de las sillas que tenía ahí en esa habitación y empezó a curar mis heridas con otra chica de cabellos marrones, casi rubios y con una mirada amable. –Lo siento, nuestro capitán es algo estricto y algo agresivo, heheh.- dijo la chica de cabello marrón mientras curaba mis heridas, luego me sobó la cabeza. –Lo bueno es que te mantuviste callado después, o sí no te hubiera lanzado al mar nuevamente.- yo la vi con algo de miedo recordando el dolor empleado por este.

–Y-Yo… no sé qué hago aquí..- las dos chicas me miraron y la de lentes sonrió. –Estás aquí porque te encontró la tripulación a unos metros de nuestro barco en un bote, parece que el barco en donde iban naufragó, ¿cierto?- yo la miré y al instante recordé a mis padres y luego bajé la mirada. –S-Si… íbamos a Francia, para después partir a Alemania, mi tierra natal.- suspiré y llevé mi mano a mi cabeza sobándola. –Ya veo, bueno, no te preocupes aquí estás a salvo y pues todos en la tripulación son buena gente, aunque parezcamos malos por ser piratas. Por cierto, yo soy Petra, mucho gusto, náufrago.- me guiñó un ojo y luego sonrió. No podía creer que una chica tan linda como ella fuera una pirata, ¿acaso también había naufragado? –Y yo soy Hanji, gusto en conocerte.- me agitó la mano rápidamente. –Yo soy Eren y el es mi amigo Armin.- señalé a Armin que aún estaba paralizado por lo de anoche y no había hablado desde que entramos a la habitación.

–Hey, ¿pasa algo?- lo miré preocupado y el luego me miró riendo nerviosamente. –No, claro que no. Es sólo que, seremos piratas ahora, Eren. Y no te has dado cuenta que jamás iremos a Alemania, jamás volveremos a ver a tus padres de nuevo. Aunque tu sueño de ser un pirata, se hará realidad.- bajó la mirada y sonrió. –Pero tal vez esto sea una aventura, ¿no crees?- me dijo mientras yo lo escuchaba atentamente. –Claro que sí, Armin.- le sonreí tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, tratar de no olvidar a mis difuntos padres, pero sí guardarlos en mi corazón.

Petra y Hanji terminaron de curar mis heridas. –Bueno, terminamos, ahora síganme, les enseñaré donde dormirán de ahora en adelante.- la castaña me hizo una seña para que vaya y Armin y yo nos levantamos de las sillas donde estábamos sentados y salimos de la habitación, Petra se despidió de nosotros porque tenía deberes qué hacer en el barco y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación con Hanji.

Cuando llegamos Armin y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor y observamos que habían muchas más camas, parecía que eran para toda la tripulación, la chica nos guió a una de ellas, que era una litera, ahí dormiríamos los dos. –Para ser piratas tienen las cosas muy ordenadas y limpias.- Armin agregó pasando el dedo en uno de los buros que se encontraban ahí. –A Levi no le gusta la suciedad, ahahah. Es un obsesionado con la limpieza, así que váyanse acostumbrando. Bueno, tengo cosas qué hacer, así que me despido, el chico de arriba les dirá que tienen qué hacer. Es uno alto de cabello negro y de piel apiñonada, se llama Bertholdt.- la castaña se fue despidiéndose con la mano y riéndose como loca. -¿Quién es Levi?- pregunté curioso. -No sé, debe ser el supervisor o tal vez el capitán.- el rubio me respondió inseguro. -¿Seguro que no estoy soñando, Armin?- pregunté incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pasando. –Sí estuvieras soñando yo también tendría que estar soñando lo mismo.- el rubio agregó dirigiéndose hacía la puerta para salir. –Supongo que tenemos que subir, vamos.- me dijo mientras yo me le quedaba mirando, luego le respondí con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. –Si.-

**Continuará…..**

* * *

**Yay! Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Este sólo es el inicio para una grande aventura y nuevas amistades. :00**

**Sí tienen algún comentario constructivo, que me ayude a mejorar o sólo qué les pareció el primer capítulo me ayudaría mucho para el próximo capítulo, hahah. **

**Eso fue todo, adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sí no a su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo creo historias con sus hermosos personajes explotando mi imaginación al máximo. **_

**Ok, como verán ya había empezado el segundo capítulo cuando terminé de escribir el primero, por eso fue que lo subí tan rápido, ahhah. **

**Bueno, espero que disfruten con gusto este capítulo igual que disfrutaron el primero(creo). Uhmm, todavía no hay yaoi así de besos o abrazos, sólo un poco de contacto visual y un poquito físico(?). El tal ''Arthur James'' es producto de mi imaginación, ya que no encontré a un personaje que sea bueno para el capitán de la Policía Militar. x'ddd **

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_''Yo te protegeré''_

Armin y yo subimos nuevamente a la cubierta, donde vimos a varios de la tripulación haciendo sus deberes de limpieza. Parecía que el Capitán tenía un serio problema con eso, ya que estaba muy limpio el barco para ser de unos piratas. Miré hacía arriba para observar detenidamente la bandera que había llamado mi atención anteriormente, sentía que ese símbolo ya lo había visto en algún libro o en alguna parte, o se parecía a alguno otro. Luego Armin me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro para llamar mi atención, tomándome del brazo y jalándome hasta el chico que nos diría nuestros deberes para ese día.

-Hola, mi nombre es Armin y el es Eren. Somos nuevos en la tripulación y queríamos saber cuál sería nuestro deber el día de hoy.- Armin preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo miré de reojo al chico, llamado Bertholdt, como nos había dicho Hanji, era muy alto, podría decirse que medía casi llegando a los dos metros, pero por alguna razón no se veía intimidante. Parecía un chico gentil y amable que se llevaba con todos en la tripulación. También parecía no hablar mucho, se veía agradable.

-H-Hola.. El capitán me indicó que ustedes limpiarían el piso de la cubierta. Es lo más complicado, así que les deseo suerte, ehh, l-lo siento. Yo no lo ordené, ¡jamás los haría limpiar eso! Es demasiado para unos novatos, heh.- al hablar el pelinegro parecía algo nervioso, tal vez así era siempre, pero si que era muy tímido, eso me sorprendió un poco.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. El capitán debe ser un hombre muy estricto así que te entendemos, ya no te preocupes.- dije mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro para que ya no estuviera tan nervioso por ser la primera vez hablando con nosotros, ya que al parecer con los demás ya hablaba un poco más fluido sin quebrar sus palabras.

Nos entregó unas cubetas con un líquido especial para limpiar la cubierta unos cepillos. Lo raro es que no se veían nada usados, tal vez el capitán conseguía nuevos cada vez que se desgastaban. Sí que era un maniático para la limpieza. Armin y yo tomamos los productos de limpieza y empezamos nuestro trabajo. Antes de empezar nos remangamos las mangas de nuestras camisas para no ensuciarlas, y así tallamos con fuerza la cubierta para que quedara limpia y brillante.

Dos horas después terminamos nuestro trabajo, algo cansados. Nos pusimos de pie para ir a entregarle las cosas a Bertholdt y ver que era lo demás que teníamos qué hacer. Pero en eso el capitán volvió a salir a revisar el trabajo de todos, pero por alguna razón me volteó a ver sólo a mí. Me miraba como siempre, con esa mirada fría, pero cálida. Nunca supe porqué siempre me miraba así, pero esa mirada sólo me la dedicaba a mí, como sí de alguna forma fuera especial. Después de unos segundos de mirarme fijamente, desvió su mirada y empezó a revisar todo el trabajo. Yo me quedé mirándolo, su piel blanca hacía que su traje color vino resaltara muy bien. También esas botas que sonaban cada vez que caminaba, era en verdad un capitán, aunque era de estatura baja y a pesar de unas cuantas cicatrices que tenía, era muy apuesto. Por lo que llamaba mi atención cada vez que salía de su habitación, donde se la pasaba el mayor de tiempo.

Después de revisar todo el barco se dirigió a mí, mirándome fijamente. –No me has dicho tu nombre, náufrago.- dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero delicadamente.

-M-Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger.- lo miré pero unos segundos después no resistí seguir viéndolo, sentía que su mirada me comía poco a poco, así que bajé la mirada evitando el contacto visual. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a su cabina, la cual usaba como habitación también. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio sentándose.

-Siéntate.- me ordenó por lo cual yo me senté rápidamente y bien derecho. Se sentía la tensión en la habitación, yo no mencionaba ni una palabra ni el tampoco. Sólo me observaba detenidamente, lo cual me incomodaba un poco.

-Así que tú eres uno de los Jaeger. Ya veo.- miró hacía mi cuello, seguido por mi pecho, de donde colgaba una llave que me había dado mi papá cuando era pequeño. E inmediatamente recordé lo que me había dicho cuando me entregó la llave.

_''Eren, esta es la llave que abrirá tu futuro, cuando seas mayor de edad quisiera que te aventuraras y encontraras el significado de esta llave. Algún día encontrarás la respuesta, yo lo sé. Por ahora quiero que la cuides con tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?''_

Si, recordé muy bien esas palabras y escondí la llave debajo de mi camisa. -¿Sabes el significado de esa llave?- me preguntó con frialdad, yo asentí con la cabeza, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para él, tal vez y quería una explicación.

-Mi padre me la dio cuando yo tenía diez años, me dijo que la cuidara con mi vida. Y que jamás se la diera a alguien.- agaché la cabeza apretando la llave la cual estaba escondida debajo de mi camisa. El capitán se inclinó hacía delante apoyando su codo en el escritorio y su mentón en su mano, mirándome, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Esa llave significa mucho, idiota. Todos los piratas que rodean los mares han estado buscando esa llave, ¿lo sabes? Creo que no. Bueno, te diré qué es esta llave y porqué todo el mundo la desea. Esa llave, que traes colgada en este momento abre todo tipo de tesoro, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Con esa llave te podrías hacer millonario, tener todo lo que desees.- el azabache agregó inclinándose para atrás, cruzando las piernas y reposando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo de su silla.

–Te quitaría la llave en este momento y te mataría, pero creo que no me conviene, ya que la Policía Militar está detrás de nosotros y detrás de la llave. Sí descubren que tú eres un Jaeger, te matarán sin dudarlo y te quitarán la llave, para que no esté en manos de ningún pirata. Así que te propongo un trato, sí tú te unes a mi tripulación, como debe ser y sí me prestas tu llave para un tesoro que siempre quise, te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida y ya no tendrás que limpiar la cubierta, ¿te parece?- me miró con seriedad en su rostro, se notaba que hablaba enserio.

Me quedé algo sorprendido y desvié la mirada. No sabía sí tomar su oferta o no, ¿qué tal sí todo eso era una mentira creada por él y cuando no me diera cuenta me daría la espalda y me dejaría morir, llevándose con él la llave. Aunque la verdad es que en sus palabras había mucha seriedad. –Acepto la oferta.- dije con seriedad al igual que él. No sabía que es lo que iba a pasar después, pero sí en verdad hablaba enserio, quisiera que sí cumpliera lo que había dicho.

Sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí, para luego jalarme el cabello haciéndome inclinar la cabeza para atrás. –Así me gusta, marinero.- el hombre me susurró en el oído seductoramente, eso me dio algo de escalofríos. –Por cierto, yo soy Rivaille, el capitán de este barco, el cual se llama _''Las Alas de la Libertad''_.- me soltó del cabello y se enderezó dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.

–Bienvenido a mi tripulación, novato.- agarró un sombrero y un paliacate el cual tenía colgados a lado de la puerta, se volvió a dirigir a mí. Me colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y el paliacate en la cintura, era uno de esos largos, que podían usarse como cinturón. Yo me le quedé viendo confundido. –Son para ti. Desde ahora eres un pirata, al igual que todos los que nos encontramos en éste barco.- tomó una botella de ron la cual se posaba en su escritorio y le dio un trago.

-Siempre quise ser un pirata y ahora eso se volvió realidad, aunque siempre pensé que era un sueño bastante tonto que jamás sucedería…- dije agarrando mi nuevo sombrero y observándolo detenidamente. –Gracias.- le agradecí con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, me miró y señaló a la puerta de la cabina.

-Bien, novato. Vuelve a tu trabajo, ¿o no querrás un castigo?- dijo amenazantemente. Por lo que me paré inmediatamente y me salí de la cabina despidiéndome de él rápidamente.

Cuando salí todos se me quedaron mirando, con una mirada demasiado penetrante, su mirada me incomodaba un poco. Ya que parecía que estuvieran viendo un tesoro, o algo muy preciado, la verdad esa mirada era algo parecida con la que me observaron cuando llegue. Tal vez habían oído la conversación, y sabían que yo poseía la llave la cual todos querían. Y sí, estaba en lo cierto, de eso se trataba, todos buscaban la llave con la mirada.

Había una chica, rubia. Llamó mucha mi atención ya que me observó con una fría mirada, no tanto como la del capitán, pero me miró, tenía algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir incómodo, parecía como sí ella estuviera detrás de mí.

Bajé las escaleras, las cuales eran para ir a la cabina del capitán. No presté más atención a las miradas, porque sí lo hacía, tal vez jamás me dejarían en paz, sólo seguí mi camino hasta Armin que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y muy sorprendido.

-¡Eren!- Armin me dijo con emoción, entonces lo miré algo confundido, no sabía de dónde provenían tantos ánimos y felicidad.

-Armin, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté aún sin saber que sucedía.

-¡Somos piratas! Como siempre soñamos, ¿no es genial?- me abrazó, me reí y le acaricié la cabeza. –Si, si lo es.- le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro, me soltó y empecé a hacer la nueva tarea que me había ordenado el capitán Rivaille. Aunque no me lo dijo directamente, pero Bertholdt me lo indicó. Mi nueva tarea era supervisar el trabajo de los demás y ver que todo estuviera en orden, ya que mágicamente había subido de puesto, gracias al tema de la llave y que ahora el deber del capitán era protegerme.

Mientras supervisaba el barco como me lo habían indicado choqué con una pelinegra de mi misma estatura, con un hermoso cabello y una piel muy blanca. Tenía rasgos orientales, me preguntaba cómo había llegado a ser pirata igual que todos los que se encontraban allí. -¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención..- le di la mano para ayudarle a parar, ya que el choque había ocasionado que esta cayera al piso. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos atinándole a negro y se puso de pie con mi ayuda, se sacudió el polvo y me miró.

–Mi nombre es Mikasa, veo que tú eres el novato que naufragó y acaba de unirse a la tripulación.- la pelinegra agregó, tapándose la boca con una bufanda que tenía, era raro ver a un pirata con una bufanda pero ella traía una, y nunca se la quitaba.

-¿Por qué traes una bufanda? ¿Acaso los piratas traen una?- le pregunté curioso. Pues quería hacer conversación con ella.

-No.. Pero es que un niño que conocí hace mucho me la regaló y tengo esperanzas de encontrármelo nuevamente.- desvió la mirada y me dio la espalda despidiéndose con la mano derecha. –Me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer.- se retiró sin decir una palabra más, era algo extraña, pero parecía agradable.

/

/

/

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el barco, todos trabajaban en lo que debían, el aroma del barco era agradable, mantenerlo limpio había sido una buena idea. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, ya que unos minutos después unos chicos los cuales estaban en la parte alta del barco observando sí un barco enemigo se aproximaba o sí tierra se aproximaba, que uno era de estatura baja, calvo y unos ojos ámbar y una chica de cabello castaño con una coleta de caballo, algo alta y con orbes color miel, gritaron. -¡Barco enemigo!-

Yo me quedé algo atónito, ¿qué se debía hacer en una situación así? No tenía idea. Sólo vi que otro chico tocó la campana de emergencia, lo que ocasionó que Hanji y el Capitán Rivaille salieran de sus cabinas alarmados. -¡Preparen cañones!- el capitán les ordenó a unas dos chicas, una rubia, bajita, de ojos azul celeste, la otra era alta, castaña y pecosa.

Se dirigieron hacía el cuarto de cañones, seguido por otros dos chicos los cuales estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Uno de ellos era Bertholdt, y el otro era uno alto, se veía algo fuerte y era rubio. Prepararon los cañones, mientras que el barco enemigo se acercaba poco a poco.

Observé que en la bandera del barco enemigo habían un unicornio en un como escudo, se parecía algo al nuestro, solo que con otro símbolo. Lo que no entendía es ¿por qué eran enemigos? De repente antes de lanzar un cañón, un hombre salió de la cabina del barco ajeno, mirándonos, parecía que buscaba a alguien. –No vine a pelear ni nada por el estilo. Sólo busco a un chico, el cual me informaron que había naufragado y estaba en ese barco. Así es, hay un espía en su tripulación y ustedes ni en cuenta. Bien, Annie, puedes venir.- en eso la chica rubia, de hacer rato, que me miraba fríamente saltó de nuestro barco a el enemigo, no había mucha distancia entre los barcos, eso le facilitó a esta saltar.

Parecían ser militares de la marina o algo parecido, ya había visto ese escudo antes. Eran marineros que servían al rey, se encargaban de mantener el océano limpio de piratas y rufianes. Estaba un poco asustado ya que habían dicho que me querían a mí, pero eso había sido muy rápido, ¿cómo es qué tan rápido supieron de mí? Y de donde estaba, no lo entendía, estaba muy confuso en ese momento. Me apreté el pecho de nuevo para ocultar mi llave, pero al parecer eso me delató, ya que segundos después el capitán del otro barco me dirigió la mirada a mí y luego me señaló.

-Tú. Tú debes ser ese tal Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad? ¡Hahahah! Gusto en conocerte, yo soy el capitán de este barco. Mi nombre es Arthur James. Mira, no quiero ser duro con tus amigos, así que te pediré que te entregues en este momento y nadie sufrirá ningún daño, ¿entiendes? Esa llave que traes colgada es muy valiosa y al parecer el rey la quiere en sus manos, espero que no te moleste eso, aunque al rey no le importa en lo absoluto.- el hombre agregó con una voz amenazante, yo sólo me quedé ahí paralizado y el me miraba.

-Veo que no quieres seguir mis órdenes. Bien, creo que tendré que ir personalmente por ti.- el hombre saltó al igual que la rubia había saltado anteriormente justo enfrente de mí. Yo seguía paralizado, sacó su espada con la cual me amenazó, pero antes de que diera un golpe el capitán Rivaille se paró enfrente de mí deteniendo al hombre con su espada y aventándome a mí al suelo.

-El único que le da órdenes a éste mocoso, soy yo.- el azabache miró al otro hombre con una cara asesina, nunca había visto esa cara en su rostro antes, me sorprendió mucho verlo de esa forma. Los capitanes de los dos barcos se miraban desafiantemente, parecía que estaba apunto de pasar una guerra entre piratas y militares de la marina. Todos a su alrededor los mirábamos atónitos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Los dejo en suspenso, hahaha. :'D Espero y lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo disfruté escribirlo, hehe. **

**Primero quisiera agradecer a ****_Charlie y la Kt malvada _****y a ****_Nata-alias-Nino_**** por sus hermosos reviews los cuales me dieron ánimos de seguir la historia. uwu~ Espero y haya cumplido con sus deseos, sí no pues pues me mato.(?) :C Ok no, pero bueno, esperen el próximo capítulo, estará más intenso que éste. D: Sólo sí si tengo los suficientes ánimos para escribir, x'dd**

**Sí tienen algún comentario o algo parecido para ayudarme a mejorar y así el próximo capítulo no esté tan mal, se los agradecería mucho. :'D**

**Eso fue todo, Mikuri is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sí no a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo utilizo a sus hermosos personajes para hacer historias de ellos teniendo un amor prohibido(?).**_

**¡Aquí el capítulo tres como tanto esperaban! Siento que me quedó muy corto o algo así, espero y ustedes no sientan lo mismo, hahah. Al principio no lograba poder escribir, pero después de escuchar unas cuantas canciones logré inspirarme y ta-ran~! Salió la inspiración disparada y empecé a escribir este capítulo.**

**Bueno, espero y lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_Mi tesoro_

-Mire, le propondré un trato. Sí me entrega al muchacho, nadie sale herido, ¿qué dice?- el corsario sonrió maliciosamente. -¿O para convencer a unos bucaneros tiene que haber una batalla?- preguntó burdamente.

-Tsk.- lo único que hizo el azabache fue emitir ese sonido mientras que aún sostenía el golpe con su espada. –Mira, pedazo de mierda. O tú y tu repugnante tripulación se retiran o yo mismo me aseguraré de acabar con cada uno de ustedes.- lo amenazó con su mirada penetrante.

Se rió a carcajadas el corsario, para que unos segundos después dejara de hacer presión en la espada del capitán Rivaille, tratándole de dar con su espada rápidamente, pero el pelinegro reaccionó y logró desviar la espada a otro lado. –Veo que no te darás por vencido y no me entregaras tan fácilmente al muchacho. Bien, ¡todos aborden este asqueroso buque! Confisquémoslo y encerremos en el calabozo a toda esta basura.- ordenó a su tripulación mirando con seriedad al ojiplateado.

-¡No!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mirando al corsario y todos me miraron. Yo estaba detrás de ellos dos, me paré enseguida, ya que seguía tirado en el piso y miré con ira al corsario. –No sé por qué quieren tanto esta estúpida llave, pero sí en verdad me quieren está bien, ¡sólo no los lastime a ellos!- repliqué molesto mirando fijamente al enemigo.

El corsario empezó a reír nuevamente. –Buena elección. Vamos, camina hacía nuestro buque y así no saldrá herido nadie.- sonrió de par en par, lo cual tenía una sonrisa que no me daba buena espina.

Estaba asustado, pero de alguna forma confiaba en mi capitán. Lo miré y me fui caminando lentamente mientras todos me observaban hacia el otro buque, cuando de repente el capitán Rivaille separó su espada a la del corsario y se dirigió a mí para después cargarme y correr hacía las redes, subiendo rápidamente a donde se podía observaba tierra firme o buques enemigos. Pero mientras subíamos todos empezaron a perseguirnos así que me escondí en esa pequeña parte mientras que Mikasa con sus dos pistolas les disparaba a los marineros que trataban de acercarse, el capitán miró a la chica. –Te lo dejo a cargo, bucanero.- le dijo a Mikasa mientras se bajaba de un salto de la red para darle su merecido al necio corsario.

–Todo es mi culpa…- me dije a mí mismo tapándome los oídos mientras oía disparos, choques de espadas, salpicaduras, me sentía culpable. Deseaba deshacerme de la llave para que ya no tuvieran que protegerme más.

/

/

/

El azabache dio una voltereta hacía atrás y luego se lanzó sobre el corsario, llevaban las cosas muy enserio. Como sí yo fuera un tesoro por el cual se estuvieran peleando hasta la muerte. –¡Entrégame ese mocoso malcriado de una vez!- dijo el corsario gritando y dirigiéndose con su espada al de orbes plateados.

-Jamás. Él me pertenece. ¿Crees que renunciaré a lo que es mío tan fácilmente? Eso no pasará.- me quedé atónito ante las palabras del capitán, ¿a qué se refería con que yo le pertenecía? Quería aclarar las cosas cuando la batalla terminara, no lo dejaría así. Seguían chocando sus espadas violentamente, parecía que jamás terminarían.

Yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no quería quedarme como damisela en peligro que todos tenían que proteger. Así que ahí donde me escondía encontré una pistola y empecé a disparar desde alto. –¡Eren, detente! Estás llamando la atención de todos los marineros.- me dijo la azabache disparándole a más de ellos.

-No dejaré que me protejan, mientras yo me escondo como cobarde.- dije seriamente disparando. Aunque yo no tenía nada de experiencia con armas, pero por alguna razón pude controlar bien la pistola. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Armin estaba en peligro, el no era muy bueno peleando. Así que me bajé de por las redes saltando. -¡Eren, vuelve!- me dijo Mikasa molesta. Pero yo ya estaba corriendo hacía donde estaba Armin. Mientras corría, muchos trataron de alcanzarme o atraparme pero no lo hicieron ya que lograba dispararles antes.

-¡Armin!- llegué donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo y lo abracé. -¿Estás bien?- lo tomé del hombro preocupado.

-¡Eren, cuidado!- me advirtió el rubio. Y en eso alguien de atrás me tomó y apuntó la pistola hacía Armin, mientras que él era sostenido igual.

-O vienes con nosotros o te despides de tu amigo, ¿qué decides?- yo me empecé a mover bruscamente, estaba asustado, no sabía que elección tomar. Sólo sabía que no quería perder a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Rivaille!- grité con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de el capitán. Él tenía un trato conmigo, me tenía que proteger, yo confiaba en él. No sé porqué confiaba tanto en él, era como sí cuando estaba con él me sentía protegido y sabía que nadie me haría daño a su lado.

Al escuchar mi grito el azabache pateó al corsario haciéndolo caer al suelo y después corrió rápidamente a mí matando a todo aquel enemigo que estorbara en su camino. En el camino logró tomar dos pistolas de unos marineros que había matado y en eso llegó hacía donde estábamos nosotros, les disparó a los que nos sostenían, haciendo que estos cayeran muertos al suelo, yo me libré del cadáver al igual que Armin y fuimos hacía Rivaille. Él me vio con unos ojos asesinos, parecía que no le había agradado para nada lo que había hecho. –Vayan hacía donde está la loca. Tomen.- nos dio las pistolas y nos señaló donde estaba la castaña. –Ella les dirá donde esconderse, pero por ningún motivo quiero que salgan.- dijo eso y al segundo se fue a ayudar a acabar con todos los intrusos.

En eso otro marinero vio que yo me dirigía con Armin hacía donde estaba Hanji y caminó hacía mi, pero antes de que me atrapara, llegó Hanji balanceándose por una cuerda, pateando a este y así dejándolo inconsciente. Después nos llevó a una parte del barco donde nadie nos encontraría, según ella. –Muy bien chicos, sí ven que alguien viene, que lo dudo. No dejen que los atrapen, ¿está bien?- asentimos con la cabeza y luego vimos como esta se alejaba.

/

/

/

La chica rubia que se la pasaba a lado de una pecosa entró donde nos encontrábamos escondidos y sonrió al vernos. –Vine a cuidarlos. No sé por qué me dieron esta tarea a mí, no soy muy buena peleando pero bueno creo que debe haber una razón.. heh.- Armin y yo la miramos, era en verdad muy bella.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa estamos nosotros aquí.- le dije sonriente mirándola. Luego agarró una caja que estaba allá y se sentó enfrente de nosotros.

-Nunca creí que tú fueras el portador de la llave. Siempre pensé que era un mito, pero ahora que la veo sé que estaba equivocada. Pero debe ser un carga para ti, ¿no es así?- miró a la llave que colgaba de mi cuello.

Agarré la llave sin quitármela y la observé suspirando. –Si, es una carga. Es horrible saber que te están protegiendo cuando tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto.- me quejé.

Me tomó del hombro Armin y luego lo miré. –Si haces algo, Eren.- agregó. –Por ejemplo a mí me das ánimos para no rendirme y para pelear aunque no sepa como. Yo sé que a todos les das esas esperanzas, aunque te acaban de conocer. Ya que tu determinación es increíble, nunca te rindes a pesar de la situación.- me miró y sonrió alegremente.

Me sorprendí por lo que dijo y miré hacía abajo. –Gracias, Armin. Tus palabras siempre me ayudan a seguir adelante, ¿sabes?- le dije y después volví a mirar a la chica. –Por cierto, yo me llamo Eren y el es mi amigo Armin.- nos presenté amablemente tomando a mi amigo del hombro.

-¡Oh! Qué grosera soy, yo soy Christa. ¡La pirata más temible de todos los mares! Arghh..- nos guiñó un ojo y los tres empezamos a reír. –Bueno, la verdad es que no soy nada temible. Cuando me ven los enemigos se ríen de mi, ¿cómo alguien tan enana e inocente es una pirata?- suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-¡Hey! Tú eres igual de fuerte que todos los demás. O sí no, no te hubieran dado esta tarea de venir a cuidarnos, ¿no crees?- dije despeinándola y ella me sonrió de respuesta.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo acomodándose el cabello.

Segundos después se oyeron tres disparos, eso significaba algo. –Chicos, ya podemos salir. Es la señal que el enemigo se ha retirado.- sonrió la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Acaso lo inventaron ustedes?- pregunté poniéndome de pie al igual que ella. Estaba aliviado, ya no habían más enemigos afuera. No tenía que pelear más ni esconderme. Pero lo que no entendía, era que los enemigos se habían rendido muy fácilmente. Quién sabe por qué.

-Algo así.- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la cubierta y nos dimos cuenta que estaban todos ahí, algunos heridos, pero nadie había muerto, sólo algunos enemigos tirados en la cubierta, algunos ya muertos y otros malheridos, de seguro utilizarían a los heridos como esclavos.

Todos me miraron y se rieron y sonrieron, parecían piratas muy alegres, no eran como esos típicos piratas temibles, era un ambiente agradable. –Oigan, grumetes. ¿Están bien?- nos preguntó la pecosa a Armin y a mí, para luego mirar a Christa y abrazarla fuertemente. –Sabía que podías con esta tarea.- sonrió abrazándola.

-¡Ymir! Basta..- la alejó un poco riéndose.

Escuché una voz que se dirigía a mí, voltee para ver de quien se trataba. Era uno de la tripulación, alto, de orbes dorados y con un cabello muy peculiar, parecían dos colores a la vez. -Eres muy valiente, novato. Correr de la nada y enfrentarte a esos marineros. Tienes que ser un verdadero suicida para hacer eso.- dijo riéndose burlonamente.

Por lo que yo lo miré molesto cruzándome los brazos. –Sólo quería asegurarme que mi mejor amigo esté bien, ¿de acuerdo?- suspiré molesto y le di la espalda.

Se dirigió a mí y me voltee, me dio la mano y luego yo se la di. –Jean Kirschtein.- me dijo el de orbes dorados sonriendo, no era una sonrisa amable ni cálida, era una sonrisa estúpida, parecía ser algo engreído. De todas formas me presenté.

-Eren Jaeger.- nos soltamos las manos y nos miramos mutuamente, pero unos segundos después el chico calvo y de estatura baja que se encargaba de observar desde arriba llegó donde estábamos nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Esto merece un brindis! ¿No creen?- agarró a Jean y a mí del cuello abrazándonos. Después una chica llegó alegremente, era la castaña que acompañaba al que nos abrazaba en ese momento, se la pasaba comiendo todo el tiempo así que era muy distinguible saber quien era.

-¡Sí! Una fiesta, con un delicioso festín y unas deliciosas bebidas.- dijo en dando saltos emocionada.

-Ellos son Connie y Sasha, son los más hiperactivos en este barco. Son un par de tontos que siempre nos traen problemas.- dijo Jean aún preso en uno de los brazos de Connie.

Luego nos soltó al ver que el capitán se aproximaba y puso su mano diestra en su frente bien recta junto con Sasha. -¡Capitán!- mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El capitán suspiró acomodándose el sombrero y luego me miró. –Eren. Ven acá un momento.- me ordenó por lo que yo seguí sus ordenes y fui hacía donde estaba. Voltee hacía atrás y vi que Connie y Sasha suspiraban aliviados, creían que los regañarían a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté curioso, tal vez me regañaría por lo que hice impulsivamente en la batalla. Me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, ¿entendido?- me miró con sus ojos asesinos y yo sólo asentí, pero eso no lo convenció.

-¡Si, capitán!- dije gritando firmemente, me soltó y se fue a donde se encontraba el timón para navegar el buque como se debía hacer. –Nos dirigiremos a una isla, la cual nos espera con un botín. ¡Así que preparen las velas, y todo a estribor!- observé como se extendían las velas para dar rumbo al buque, se veía genial.

–Capitán, espere.- dije subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras dirigiéndome con él hacía la bitácora, para colocar la brújula saber hacía donde navegaríamos.

-¿Qué quieres, Jaeger?- me preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos encima del timón mirando hacía el horizonte del océano.

-Primero quería darle las gracias, sin usted nunca hubiera salido de esa situación. Aparte que cumplió con su promesa de protegerme. Estoy muy agradecido, gracias.- lo miré sonriendo y luego el me miró y suspiró.

-No lo hago por eso, o en parte sí. Hice un trato y yo lo seguiré hasta que muera, eso tenlo de seguro.- afirmó volteando al frente de nuevo. Y girando el timón observando la brújula.

-¿Tanto tiempo? No se preocupe, yo algún día podré cuidarme sólo.- agregué riéndome suavemente y poniendo mi zurda en mi brazo derecho haciendo músculo. -¿Ve? Soy muy fuerte.-

-Seguro.- me ignoró y siguió con su trabajo.

-Uhm, también quería preguntarle algo. ¿Por qué dijo que yo le pertenecía? Yo no soy pertenencia de nadie.- me siguió ignorando y yo me puse enfrente de él molesto, posando ambas manos en mi cintura.

-Mocoso, sólo te diré algo.- agregó acomodándose el pañuelo que tenía en el pecho. -Déjame de molestar, eso no es de tu incumbencia. También quítate de enfrente que no me dejas apreciar la vista.- dijo fríamente.

-Claro que me incumbe, está hablando de mí. Y que soy de su propiedad, pero está equivocado. Sólo dejaré en claro que se equivoca.- dije dándome la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba con los demás hace unos minutos. –Aparte no me ha dicho cuál es el tesoro que tanto busca o que quiere, así jamás le prestaré mi llave.- dije mirándolo de espaldas, tal vez y así me decía qué estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes por eso.- miró hacía su brújula poniendo bien el timón, y luego mirar al frente. –Yo ya poseo el tesoro que tanto había buscado.- lo miré confundido. Eso era imposible, no habíamos ido por ningún tesoro, seguramente estaba balbuceando o alucinando.

Me retiré ignorando lo que dijo y logré observar que sonrió un poco y dijo algo, pero como yo ya me había alejado y no lograba verlo bien, no supe lo que había dicho. Tal vez me quería decir algo, pero lo ignoré y fui con los demás a presentarme correctamente.

* * *

**Ta-ran~! Y eso fue todo. :I Siento que quedó muy corto. -suspira- **

**Ah, una cosa, quería enseñarles el diseño de Rivaille, que yo misma dibujé. Batalle mucho para hacerle un diseño canon, ya que la ropa de piratas es algo rara(?) Y bueno aquí les dejo el link.**

**Aquí - fc02(punto)deviantart(punto)net/fs71/f/d/captain_rivaille_by_mikuri_chan18-d714s3m(punto)png**

**Lo siento sí se lo imaginaban diferente y les arruiné el diseño. QAQ -se esconde- Pero tenía que dibujarlo, no hay que negarle a la inspiración. **

**Agradecimientos: **

_**Charlie escucha gente muerta:**_

**Ashfjkhfkj, lo sé. Es un amor de los amores(?) Gracias por dejar review desde el primer capítulo. :'D **

_**Nata-alias-Nino:**_

**Woah! Tú, eres un pan de dios comido por freckled jesus! (?) Te amo(?) ok no, pero te agradezco mucho por tu consejo y por darme ánimos a escribir esta historia. Y te seguiré agradeciendo hasta que muera. :'33 Bueno, no, pero sí, muchas gracias. Aparte que me has estado acompañando desde el primer capítulo, gente como tú me inspira a seguir. (; **

_**Laiset:**_

**Me alegra que te haya gustado ;0; Seguiré así por ti y por tu hermoso comentario, nunca lo olvidaré heuehuejkgk. Sí, Marria Unpajote es una loquilla, lastima que no saldrá hasta mucho después. :C **

_**Rinaloid:**_

**Si, los piratas son geniales. Siempre me han gustado, por eso tenía que escribir una historia de mi otp siendo piratas Enserio estoy muy feliz porque te guste mi historia u/v/u**

_**Naghi-tan:**_

**Igual que siempre diré, me alegra muuuucho que te haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo por ti y por todas las que me den ánimos. nvn**

_**Genesis Walker:**_

**Como lo pedías a gritos tuve que hacerlo(?) Bueno aquí ya lo leíste y todo el capítulo 3, espero y te haya gustado. c: **

**Ok, ya no sé que decir. También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que lo han puesto en favoritos y también a los que le dan follow. Eso me dice que les gusta mi historia y esperan ansiosamente el próximo capítulo, así que digo ''Wow, tengo que escribir para hacer feliz a las que siguen mi fodonga historia(?)''**

**Eso fue todo, gracias de nuevo 3 Esperen el próximo capítulo, trataré de trabajar en él lo más antes posible, pero como entro mañana a la escuela no sé sí sea posible muy rápido hahah, creo que desde ahora pondré una fecha para que sepan cuando mas o menos estaré subiendo cada semana. QvQ**

**Adiós, Mikuri las quiere~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: ****_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenece sí no a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo uso sus hermosos personajes para explotar mi imaginación y complacer al lector con mis historias._**

**Parejas: ****_Riren(RivaillexEren)._**

**Advertencia: ****_Por ahora ninguna, sólo ya saben pues es un fanfic yaoi y todo eso. Sí no te gusta no te recomendaría leerlo, ahah~_**

**¡Espero y lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_''¿Esto es lo que llaman amor?''_

Después de unos largos días de ir navegando, yo ya estaba algo cansado de observar el océano durante tanto tiempo. Me senté en la proa del buque presenciando el cielo, sus nubes esponjosas y el sol que deslumbraba con esa bella luz que algunas veces llegaba a cegar. En ese momento recordé el aroma de la tierra mojada, de las plantas, las flores, todo lo que podía oler cuando me encontraba en Inglaterra, todo lo que no podía oler estando navegando en alta mar. Ahora sólo podía olfatear el aroma del océano, salado y refrescante, un aroma que algunas veces traía mareos y nauseas. Pero no era tan desagradable, tal vez y ya me iba acostumbrando poco a poco. Por alguna razón, algo me decía que nos acercábamos a tierra firme, aunque yo no le hacía caso tanto a mis presentimientos, pero sabía que tenía que preguntar sí estábamos cerca de alguna isla o algo relativo. Quería sentir la suave arena debajo de mis pies, jamás la había podido sentir, pero me habían contado sobre ella y lo maravillosa que era al posar tus pies encima por primera vez.

Unos escalones me dirigieron hacía la cubierta principal para luego de ahí correr hacía donde se encontraba Hanji. Todos me miraran extrañados, me veía algo emocionado, por lo cual les sorprendió. -¡Hanji!- grité sonriente al verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren? Te noto algo emocionado, ¿a qué se debe?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza curiosamente.

-Estamos yendo a tierra firme, ¿cierto?-

-Hahaha. Ah, Eren.- me despeinó y luego posó sus puños en su cintura. –Si, estamos llegando a una isla la cual el enano siempre había querido ir, a explorarla y todo eso.-

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces ahí puede que encuentre ese tesoro que tanto busca? Aunque se me hizo rara una cosa, me dijo que ya tenía su tesoro. En realidad no le entendí para nada, esta es la primera vez que vamos a explorar una isla o vamos por un botín después de haberme comentado sobre su preciado tesoro.-

-Woah, ese capitán. ¡HAHAHAH!- se empezó a reír agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos. –Lo siento, Eren. Es que todavía no te das cuenta… ¡Ups! Lo siento, se supone que no debo decir nada, heheh. Sólo olvida lo que dije.-

-Uh… b-bueno.- la miré confundido rascándome la nuca sin poder decir nada más.

-¡Cambiando de tema! Ya casi llegamos, logró observar algo desde aquí.- sonrió caminando hacía la orilla del buque y asomándose por ella. -¿Ves?- dijo señalando hacía adelante.

Caminé hacía ella y me asomé igual, observando que se podía alcanzar a percibir algo desde donde estábamos asomados. -¡Lo veo! Le diré a Armin.- salí corriendo dejando a la morocha asomándose por la proa, luego observó que ya no me encontraba ahí y se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Armin, Armin!- mencioné con muchos ánimos al ver al ojiazul limpiando una de las cubiertas. Me miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó, Eren?- preguntó después de acomodarse el cabello.

-¡Estamos por llegar a una isla! Por fin podremos tocar la suave y blanca arena que tanto deseábamos sentir. ¿No es eso genial? También podría decirse que es nuestra primera caza de tesoros. Woah, siempre quise hacer eso.-

-Oh, es cierto. Desde pequeños siempre quisimos encontrar un tesoro en una isla y tocar la arena. ¿No es eso algo irónico?- rió suavemente dejando los utensilios de limpieza en el suelo. –Por cierto, ¿ya terminaste tus deberes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Me miró fijamente al ver que mi mirada se desviaba a otro lado mientras reía nerviosamente. –Hmm, no. Pero descuida, las terminaré pronto.-

-No creo que el capitán piense lo mismo. Ya casi todos terminaron sus deberes.- giró la cabeza suavemente para todos lados, observando a las personas que yacían ahí. Me miró de nuevo para continuar hablando. –Sí descubre que eres el único sin terminar creo que te lanzará al mar.- empezó a reírse hasta no poder más.

-¡Hey! No es chistoso. No quiero que me lance al mar, tú sabes que no sé nadar. De hecho, me pregunto cómo es que pude conseguir escapar de la tormenta…- agaché la cabeza y luego suspiré posando mis manos en mi cintura.

-Eres fuerte, Eren. Ya te lo había dicho antes. Gracias a tus inmensas ganas de vivir pudimos lograrlo, bueno aunque yo fui salvado por ti. Te estoy muy agradecido.- el rubio me miró con un pequeño rubor y sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es nada, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? ¿O preferías que te dejara solo en esas aguas repletas de cosas que ni en los libros hallas?- me eché a reír.

-¡No! Hubiera muerto en un santiamén….-

-Bueno, te dejo terminar tus deberes. No quiero que seas castigado o regañado por mi culpa…-

-Bien. Apúrate a hacer los tuyos, para que así podamos explorar la isla como siempre deseamos, y no tengamos que quedarnos a cuidar el barco de castigo.-

Agarró los utensilios nuevamente y se puso a trabajar. Mientras que yo por otra parte me dirigía a vigilar que todos estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo. Yo seguía insistiendo que ese era trabajo para el capitán, pero no le podía rezongar. Tal vez sí lo hacía me iría mal.

/

/

/

Terminé de supervisar el trabajo de todos. Estaba algo cansado porque en el transcurso Connie y Sasha me habían hecho bailar por alguna extraña razón, mientras que ellos tocaban unos instrumentos muy geniales que jamás había visto ni oído, al parecer lo que me contaron ellos su nombre era acordeón, el otro sí era uno conocido para mi, el cual era guitarra. Yo acepté para divertirme un rato, pero parece que ellos se lo tomaron muy enserio y me hicieron bailar hasta morir del cansancio.

Estaba algo sediento, por lo que Mikasa lo notó y se acercó a mí con una botella de agua, parecía que ella era la pirata más extraña de la tripulación. No gustaba del ron, sólo bebía agua fresca, la cual yo prefería para quitarme lo sediento. Acepté la botella amablemente y le di un trago, suspiré aliviado y limpié con mi muñeca mis labios.

-¿Estás emocionado por tu primera caza de tesoros?- la azabache tomó un trago a su agua fresca y me miró.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Pero ella sólo suspiró y le dio otro trago a su botella nuevamente. –Diviértete.- dijo tapándose media cara con la peculiar bufanda que siempre traía consigo. Era algo rara esa chica, y más porque casi no parecía una pirata, bueno quizás de físico sí, y que algunas veces enserio daba miedo, pero fuera de eso no era casi nada similar a los piratas que todos conocemos.

De repente sentí que el barco se detenía, por lo que decidí ver sí ya habíamos llegado, y estaba en lo cierto, habían tirado el ancla para luego de ahí tomar un pequeño bote y dirigirnos a la isla. Listos para conquistarla y llevarnos todas sus riquezas. El capitán bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cubierta principal donde estaba hablando con Hanji acerca de algo. Me dio curiosidad, lo admito. Pero sabía que no era debido meterme en conversaciones que no me incumbían.

-Bien, bucaneros. Estamos listos para explorar la isla. Pero algunos tendrán que quedarse a cuidar el barco, los que irán con el capitán serán Eren, Reiner, Jean, Mikasa, Ymir y Marco.- Armin suspiró al escuchar a la castaña, ya que le quedó claramente que él no iría. Se notaba algo triste y tenía razón para estarlo, pues no podía conocer la isla como siempre quiso hacerlo. Quería hacer algo, pero sinceramente me daba algo de miedo replicarle al capitán, ya que el había elegido quien se quedaría y quién iría.

-No te preocupes, Armin. Te traeré un poco de arena para que la sientas. ¡Y te contaré de todo!- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Está bien. Gracias, Eren.- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos. No tengo demasiado tiempo para estar perdiéndolo.- él azabache se bajó por las escaleras del buque seguido por Mikasa, Ymir, Jean, Marco y Reiner. De último fui yo, bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente y me subí al bote donde los demás estaban. –Remen con rapidez, sí quieren llegar ilesos a la playa.- dijo el capitán con una voz amenazante. Por lo que los tres hombres que estaban ahí subidos se miraron con terror mutuamente y empezaron a remar con rapidez. Al parecer a Mikasa y a Ymir no les importaba mucho las amenazas del azabache. Y yo pues sólo miraba a mí alrededor como sí nada.

En el momento en que encallamos en la blanca y suave arena, lo primero que hice, sin dudar, fue bajarme con un salto tocando la arena. Los demás me miraron sorprendidos, debían de pensar ''Oh pobre tonto, nunca ha estado en una playa al parecer''. Pero la verdad a mí no me importaba lo que pensaran, yo seguía viendo a la arena como un verdadero tesoro, con unos ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

Volteé a ver al capitán con la misma sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas y en eso parecí haber visto una pequeña sonrisa que casi no se notaba de parte de él, lo que me sorprendió bastante pero al mismo tiempo se me hizo muy lindo. ¡Oh dios! No sé por qué cada vez que me miraba así, mis mejillas se ruborizaban aún más. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la arena sacando un pequeño bote para colocar un poco de arena. Era para Armin, quería que supiera como era la arena y cómo se sentía.

Los demás bajaron del bote y agarraron una pala cada uno, las cuales se encontraban ahí dentro. –Siempre tenemos que llevar esto, por sí acaso.- el chico pecoso me sonrió explicándome, muy amablemente.

-Oh, entonces yo tomaré una también.- tomé una y la miré detenidamente, parecía algo oxidada.

-Novato, ven aquí.- el capitán me ordenó y yo rápidamente me dirigí hacía donde estaba, parándome justo en frente de él. –Tú irás a lado de mí todo el tiempo, ¿entendiste? Sería una molestia sí te perdieras, aparte que no estoy de humor para andar detrás de ti sí te llegaras a perder.- me miró con sus afilados orbes y después sacó su espada apuntando hacía la isla. –Bien, vamos. Recuerden que no quiero que nadie se quede atrás, sí uno lo hace lo dejaré pudriéndose en esta isla sin ningún remordimiento.- dijo con una fría voz, la cual me ocasionaron escalofríos.

Me tomó del brazo, jalándome fuertemente con la zurda mientras que con la diestra sostenía su espada cortando cada liana que se le atravesaba en el camino. No tengo idea de porqué cuando el sostuvo mi brazo fuertemente me ruboricé, la verdad desde aquella última vez en que hablamos y el me contó acerca de su gran y preciado tesoro, al mínimo contacto mis mejillas se decoloraban de un rojizo claro. ¡Eso enserio me molestaba! ¿Qué me pasaba? No lo entendía, pues jamás había experimentado algo como eso.

Estábamos atravesando la isla, con Rivaille siendo la cabeza del grupo para llegar a nuestro destino, aunque al parecer no teníamos uno. Sólo caminábamos y explorábamos la isla sin rumbo alguna. Miraba a mí alrededor emocionado, en el transcurso habíamos visto varias aves, las cuales me parecían realmente bellas. Vimos algunos monos saltando por cada liana, algunos insectos, los cuales se veían impresionantes. Las palmeras y los arboles tenían un tono de verde bastante hermoso que hacía que tu mirada se clavara en ellos observando todos sus detalles detenidamente. Algo me decía que jamás había puesto un pie en esta isla, por lo que al parecer le se llamaba una isla virgen.

-Capitán Rivaille.- dije presenciando la flora de ese lugar y el aroma fresco.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo aún caminando hacía delante.

-¿Por qué vinimos a esta bella isla? ¿Busca algún tesoro aquí?- pregunté mirándolo y sonriendo.

-No sé. Sólo vinimos a explorar, creo que te tengo que enseñar más acerca de cómo ser un pirata. Porque por lo que veo no sabes ni una mierda.-

Me quedé en silencio y me reí suavemente, la seriedad y las palabras del capitán a veces me causaban gracia.

Llegamos a un lugar donde estaba una bella cascada la cual me quedé observando boquiabierto. –¡Woah!- corrí hacía la orilla del pequeño lago que daba pie a la cascada quitándome la camisa y botas, dejando mi pala a lado de una piedra, para luego sin pensarlo echarme al agua. -¡Agua dulce!- dije alegremente.

-Qué infantil.- Jean mencionó sentándose en una de las rocas que posaban ahí.

-No lo soy, simplemente extrañaba el agua dulce, es realmente refrescante.- dije tomando un pequeño trago de la misma agua.

-Yo creo lo mismo, es muy refrescante.- dijo Marco quitándose las botas para luego meter sus pies al agua.

-Qué idiotas, ¿no ven que no estamos aquí para eso?- dijo la pecosa suspirando. En eso se escuchó un pesado suspiro proveniente del azabache, quizás le molestaba mi inmadurez o algo por el estilo, ¿acaso un pirata no se podía divertir de vez en cuando? Me sumergí para luego salir del agua, sólo sentía como el agua iba cayendo rozando mi desnudo torso y goteando un poco de mí cabello. Tomé mi camisa colocándomela nuevamente, seguidas por mis botas que se encontraban junto al cara de caballo.

El joven de orbes ámbar me miró mientras me colocaba mis prendas y se echó a reír. –No tienes remedio, ¿sabes? ¿Qué fue ese acto tan improvisado que acabas de hacer? ¿Echarte al agua de la nada y después de unos segundos salirte? Tal vez y el capitán se moleste porque estás perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías como estas. Trata de no emocionarte tanto, ¿si?- me dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía el pelinegro para seguir su trayecto, seguidos por Marco, Ymir, Reiner y Mikasa.

Seguimos caminando rodeando la cascada, donde encontramos una caverna la cual llamó bastante la atención del pelinegro, el cual en ese momento la estaba observando detenidamente. Me dio curiosidad de saber que había ahí dentro, pero Rivaille me detuvo. –Espera, idiota. ¿Qué quieres que te pase algo? Eres mi responsabilidad y no dejaré que te pase nada así que no actúes tan neciamente.-

A veces pasaba por mi mente que no tenía tanta pinta de pirata.. Era muy ordenado y estricto. Pero eso lo hacía diferentes a otros, y eso me gustaba de él.

-Suerte, capitán.- dijo Reiner sonriente.

La azabache y la pecosa sólo se quedaron en silencio sentadas en el suelo a un lado de la entrada. Mientras que Jean las miró y luego miró al capitán y a mí. –Hahah, uhmm… Creo que yo paso esta vez.- dijo alejándose un poco.

-¿Qué?- lo miré seriamente. –¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

-¿Yo? ¡Hahaha! ¡Claro que no! Sólo tengo que cuidar a estas señoritas sí algo llega a pasar.- dijo sonriendo soberbiamente.

-Igual que yo.- dijo el rubio mirándolas.

-Yo también me quedaré aquí, la verdad mi trabajo preferido es vigilar, heh.- dijo el pecoso ruborizándose de vergüenza.

-Bien, entonces. Novato, tú vienes conmigo. Los demás se quedarán vigilando por sí acaso, nunca sabemos qué puede pasar.- dijo entrando cuidadosamente por la entrada de la sospechosa caverna. La entrada daba para abajo, así que teníamos que bajar con cuidado ya que o sí no podría ser peligroso sí resbalábamos.

-¡Bien, capitán!- entré seguido por él, con un poco más de cuidado. Se encontraba muy oscuro por dentro, por lo que el ojiplateado agarró una lámpara prendiendo un fósforo para que tengamos el área visible. Qué cobardes los demás, yo había sido el único que me había atrevido a entrar junto con el capitán.

Por lo que veía, la caverna era muy larga, así que teníamos mucho que recorrer. Nos encaminamos a lo más profundo del lugar dejando a los demás ahí vigilando, aunque yo pensaba que hubiese sido mejor sí alguien más nos acompañara, como él había dicho, jamás sabes lo que puede pasar.

-¿Qué buscamos aquí?- pregunté mirando a mí alrededor, no veía nada más que rocas y arena. También se podía escuchar el goteo del agua, el cual hacía que se ocasionara un eco, para mí era un sonido agradable, pero al parecer a nuestro capitán no le parecía del todo.

-Estamos explorando. Lo que un pirata hace es explorar el terreno y luego saquear todo lo que encuentre y apenas estamos comenzando, todavía falta recorrer toda la isla, nos llevara algo de tiempo.- se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor y luego dirigirse a mí.

-¿P-Pasa algo?-

-No nada, creí haber escuchado algo, pero parece que no.- en eso un murciélago salió disparado en dirección hacía mí, pensé que me quería atacar, así que me asusté y grité como damisela en peligro aferrándome del azabache, el cual no se asustó ni por un poco.

-Tsk.- emitió al sentir el brusco aferramiento proveniente de mí.

Ya que el murciélago se retiró me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separé de él. –¡Lo siento! No era mi intención molestarlo…-

-Era sólo un murciélago, Eren. No comen gente.- me miró directamente con sus afilados orbes. –No es para que actúes como una damisela en peligro.-

Me mantuve en silencio caminando nuevamente detrás de él.

Unos minutos después nos encontramos con unas escaleras las cuales daban para ir más abajo, es decir que era más profunda la caverna. -¿Bajaremos por ahí?- miré hacía las pequeñas escaleras señalándolas, me parecía bastante emocionante y a la vez peligroso.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra el capitán siguió bajando por esas sospechosas escaleras, bajando una por una, después de bajar unas cuantas nos encontramos con un pasillo. Genial, más caminar y más pasillos, sólo esperaba que no estuviéramos en un laberinto.

-Eren..-

Lo miré y ladeé mi cabeza hacía un lado. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, creí haber sentido algo.-

-¡Sólo espero que no sea otro murciélago!-

Seguimos nuestro camino, topándonos con más y más pasillos. Parecía que no había salida. Ya que en un momento el capitán me dijo que nos retiráramos, pero tras varios intentos no funcionó y seguíamos dando vueltas, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde encontramos un escritorio, con varios papeles encima. Alcanzamos a ver que había una carta escrita, también había una tinta a su lado y una pluma algo rota, la carta estaba llena de telarañas, igual que casi todo el escritorio, me deshice de ellas y observé atentamente, leyéndola, por lo que decía:

_''No hay cómo salir de aquí, éste podría ser un laberinto sin salida. Llevo ya cuatro años metido aquí y aún no encuentro la salida, por favor. No quiero morir aquí.''_

Tragué algo de saliva mirando bastante asustado a Rivaille, él sólo seguía observando la carta atentamente y seriamente. –Debe haber una trampa en esta cosa que no previne, maldición.- miró hacía abajo llevando su diestra a su frente.

-Tranquilo, yo confío en usted y sé que nos sacará de aquí.-

-No ayudas, imbécil. Ya parece que yo tengo que hacer todo, ¿entonces por qué no tu nos sacas de aquí?-

-Oh bueno, lo que me han contado es que usted es muy fuerte y siempre ha sacado a varios de la tripulación de problemas, también que los ha salvado de ser ahogados. Como a mí, le estoy muy agradecido.- sonreí amablemente.

-Yo no hice nada. Lo único que ordeno yo, es que saquen a las personas que llegan a ver en el agua para luego hacerlos esclavos de la tripulación. Y ha habido algunos que sí me han servido, pero al parecer no sobreviven más de una semana. Bueno quiero salir de éste lugar, así que sí me disculpas.- se acercó más al escritorio que teníamos enfrente buscando más pistas de cómo salir de ese lugar.

Encontró otras cartas las cuales tenían escrito:

_''Este es el segundo año de mi vida en este lugar. Al parecer no hay salida a pie, ya intenté de todas las formas posibles, pero ninguna ha servido. Sólo espero que mi investigación sirva de algo.''_

_''¿Otro año? Así es. He descubierto varias cosas, como:_

_Seis vueltas a la izquierda. Siete a la derecha. Tres pasillos derecho. Uno a la muerte.''_

_''He hecho de todo, estoy desesperado. Me he encontrado con seres extraños en mi investigación, estoy algo asustado, pero no moriré hasta salir de aquí.''_

_''¡Cuidado! Alguien que vive aquí, vigilándote siempre está.''_

_''Derribarlo deberás hacer, sí ileso deseas salir.''_

-Pero, ¿qué mierda es esta?- Rivaille se quedó atónito mirando hacía las notas, todas estaban escritas muy anormalmente, ¿a qué se refería con todo eso? Yo sólo me quedé atónito al igual que él, me gustaban las aventuras, pero no tan extremas. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez lo mejor era confiar en mi capitán y pensar que saldremos de ahí ilesos.

De repente un enorme derrumbe se escuchó de una parte y el pelinegro rápidamente me tomó del brazo corriendo a la dirección contraria de ese ruido estruendoso. Llevándose las notas consigo, por sí acaso.

-Capitán…- mencioné al llegar a un lugar donde ese ruido no se escuchaba más.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo miedo, no me gusta este tipo de aventuras realmente…-

-¿Enserio? Como dijo Jean, no tienes remedio. Primero dices que te gustan mucho estas estupideces y que mueres por salir a una y luego me sales con esto.-

-Tal vez…- agaché mi cabeza.

-¡¿Sabes la razón por la que vine a esta isla en primera?!- me dijo tomándome del cuello de la camisa mirándolo con rareza y negando con la cabeza más asustado aún.

-¡Lo hice por ti, imbécil! Sabía que tenías muchas ganas de salir a una aventura, como tú le llamas. Que querías sentir lo que era encontrar o robar tu primer botín.- me soltó y desvió la mirada suspirando, se notaba algo molesto.

-¿Enserio lo hizo por mí?- lo miré con más rareza, en la vida pensé que me diría algo así, ni que hubiera hecho algo así por mí, digo él era el capitán y pensaba que él ordenaba todo y se hacía como él lo decía. Al principio pensé que era un egoísta y no pensaba en nadie más que en él, por su fría actitud y lo demás, pero me equivocaba. Sí llegabas a conocer más al capitán podías sentir la calidez en su corazón, eso era muy lindo de su parte. Realmente se importaba por su tripulación, o eso yo creía.

-Gracias.- sonreí.

Me miró con su cara de siempre y se encaminó hacía delante. –Sigamos, no quiero morir así.-

Antes de que se alejara más llegué por detrás de él abrazándolo con fuerza. –Cuando estoy a su lado, me siento más seguro. Por alguna razón su presencia me hace sentir muy cómodo, por eso disfruto al estar con usted.-

-Tch, novato ya suéltame, ¿quieres?- lo solté y seguí caminando detrás suyo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

/

/

/

-¡Mire!- dije señalando a una parte donde se encontraban espadas tiradas y mucho polvo, también logramos alcanzar a ver que se encontraban por una parte algunas calaveras, de aventureros los cuales su vida ya había acabado. -¿Me puedo llevar un cráneo de recuerdo?-

-Toma esto con más seriedad, por favor.- caminó hacía adelante y luego se derrapó hacía atrás rápidamente, ya que una flecha estaba a punto de atravesarlo. –Seguro quien creó todas estas trampas tenía mierda en el cerebro. Como sí esto fuera un libro de aventuras y misterio, eugh.-

-Tal vez y más adelante haya un botín gigante que sea tan valioso que por eso pusieron trampas.- me encogí en hombros.

-Saca tu espada, por sí acaso.-

-¡No es necesario, hahah! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es pasar con cuidad y tratar de que no caigamos en ninguna otra trampa.-

-No me digas que se te olvidó tu arma...-

-Algo así...-

-¡No me jodas! Enserio eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a explorar sin ninguna arma? ¡Enserio cuando salgamos de aquí te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas!-

-Lo siento...-

-Ya no hables más.- me cargó como sí fuera un costal, en su hombro.

-¡O-Oiga! Yo sé caminar...- dije pataleando un poco.

-No seas estúpido. Sí te suelto, seguro y caes en una trampa.- caminó hacía delante mirando a su alrededor, conmigo siendo cargado como costal. En nuestro trayecto para ir hacía delante no había ninguna trampa, hasta que en una parte yo grité señalando hacía atrás.

-!¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- dijo volteando hacía atrás, donde pudo percibir algo gigante aproximándose, tal vez y de eso hablaba una de las notas, de ese monstruo o cosa rara que vivía en este raro laberinto sin salida.

-!¿Qué es eso?!- dije aún señalando a la cosa.

Me tiró al suelo el azabache sacando su espada y señalando hacía lo que se aproximaba. -Sí tu eres uno de esos que también quieres mi tesoro, no te lo perdonaré. Este novato es muy importante para mí.-

Eso hizo que me ruborizara hasta las orejas, no sabía de qué importancia hablaba, pero me hacía feliz. Ahí fue cuando descubrí cuál era su tan preciado tesoro, hablaba de mí. ¿Yo su tesoro? No lo entendía, tal vez hablaba de la llave, no sé. Pero al oír eso me estaba dando cuenta que poco a poco empezaba a sentir algo por él, tal vez es a esto lo que le llaman **_amor._**

**_Continuará….._**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores. ~`w´~ Aquí ya les traje el cuarto capítulo que tanto querían. Enserio lo siento por hacer el tercero tan corto, espero y los haya complacido con éste que lo traté de hacer más largo, enserio traté. :'C Bueno, aún así espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. También lo siento por que haya terminado en el momento más raro, ya que se preguntaran que es esa cosa y todo eso, pero se tendrán que esperar hasta el quinto capítulo. u3u Otra cosa perdónenme por haberme atrasado en actualizar, es que estaba en semana de proyectos, exámenes, escuela, ya saben. ;m; Y pues luego también llego muy cansada y me duermo todaaa la tarde que tengo libre y así, pero trataré de no tardarme tanto en el próximo, ¡lo prometo! **

**Agradecimientos:**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron review, enserio me hacen muy feliz con cada review que dejan. Me dan más ánimos para seguir escribiendo y mejorar cada día. Tampoco olvidaré todos los favoritos y follows, ¡muchas gracias!_**

**Viviana:**

**_Awww, muchas gracias. c: Seguiré escribiendo hasta que cumpla mi deber con terminarlo. ú3u_**

**Dametsuna:**

_**¡Lo sé! Amo los piratas, son hermosos, aunque unos malditos. xDD Pero claro, como dije anteriormente no descansaré hasta termina éste fanfic.**_

**Estaré tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero sí me atraso es porque estoy trabajando en el inicio de otro fanfic, esta vez de agentes secretos, hahah. Pero todavía tengo que pensar en varias cosas para hacer bien la estructura y tampoco sé cómo empezarlo, pero esperenlo. C:**

**Bueno, eso fue todo.**

**¡Mikuri fuera!**


End file.
